


100 words, in like Flynn

by loveinadoorway



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by mahmfic: Any, Any, sword fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words, in like Flynn

Somehow, Danny shouldn’t have been so surprised. Sword fighting, yeah, sure. Super!Seal was also ErrolFlynn!Seal, no big, right?

Yet, he was standing on the edge of the action, waiting with bated breath for the end of the fight.  
Steve was bleeding from a few shallow cuts, while his opponent was from a lot of deep cuts.  
Sweat was beading the bad guy’s forehead, while Steve was calm, focused and not even panting.

Then it was suddenly over, one lightning fast move and the other man’s sword went spinning. Steve’s sword was pointing unerringly at the guy’s throat.

Danny almost came.


End file.
